


Is It Wrong to Pick Up Dragons in a Dungeon? | RoS AU

by Asterilynx



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Gyrus, F/F, F/M, Healers, Knight Gyrus, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Queens, Swords & Sorcery, kings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asterilynx/pseuds/Asterilynx
Summary: Kodya Karevic is a knight of a kingdom by the name Tarusa, the second to most powerful of the land’s kingdoms. He was sent on a quest to obtain a single rare treasure from Belatain’s Labyrinth, a quest as to which only the most prestigious of knights go on…Gyrus Axelei is the dragon of Belatain’s Labyrinth, he guards the treasures of the dungeon. He is often known as the most vicious of dragons to humans, for he has “killed” many dungeon adventurers. But in reality he’s the smallest of his family and the more compassionate of the dragons...Who knew that these two people from complete polar opposite backgrounds, could end up in the most common of relationships?
Relationships: Anan Jelani/Sylvia One sided, Ciboulette/Ragan Turgard, Gyrus Axelei/Kodya Karevic, Mild Gyrus Axelei/Tori Grieve, Olimedes/Sylvia (Room of Swords) One sided
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Is It Wrong to Pick Up Dragons in a Dungeon? | RoS AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first-fanfiction, so there might be a few loose ends

This Labyrinth is known to man as one of the most dangerous of dungeons. For it tasks your mental strength as well as your physical. Some go mad in this maze, while others perish after getting lost in it’s hallways and catacombs, some may even get killed by the dragon that lies at the end.

The Maze has many names, The Labyrinth, Belatain’s Labyrinth, Cage Abr Skulblaka, The Mind Crippler, Sveuer Unku Flyker—and very rarely—The Black Box…

_____________________________________

Blood and gore was splattered around the dark room, it was on the ground, walls, and even on the ceiling. Some dried and old, while some was fresh and glistening against the stained stone floor. There was human gore and non-human gore. Bones and rotting bodies littered the room’s floors and walls. The smell was almost overwhelming, enough to knock out a rookie adventurer. But Kodya wasn’t a rookie at all. So the smell didn’t faze him one bit as he yanked his arrows from 3 ogres’ skulls and bodies, most of the arrows snapped in the thick bodies of the monsters. Others came out with some effort, glistening with dark green blood and guts.

Kodya quickly wiped the shafts and arrowheads clean with the hem of his shirt, getting green blood stains on it. He put them back into the sheath on his back and slung his bow over the other shoulder. The brunette then moved his feet towards the hallway ahead, his boots making soft clunks that echoed through the now silent room.

Kodya brushed his hand against the moss ridden stone walls of the hallway, moving in the only direction possible, forward. He was nearly at the end of the labyrinth, firelight causing the visible gold at the end to glint and shimmer. Kodya paused for a second, there was an odd sound suddenly in earshot, a sort of... loud breathing? He shook it off as anxiety and pushed forward into the large room that was the finale of the underground dungeon.

A few paces into the rotunda, he stopped in awe of the amount of gold and treasure that spanned the room. “Holy shit-” He was cut off when he saw a flash of green and gold scales. Then he was suddenly on his back, the breath knocked out of him. 

There was a dragon above him, it’s glaring eyes bore into his own cobalt blue ones. The winged lizard had spring green scales with tints of gold near it’s ivory claws, tail tip, and underneath it’s eyes. It’s eyes, a vibrant shade of purple that transfixed Kodya. If this was in a different circumstance, Kodya would’ve found this dragon beautiful. But the dragon above him snarled, it’s hackles raised—revealing sharp, menacing teeth—as it growled from deep within it’s throat. It’s claws lay on either side of the prince’s head, scratching the granite slabs underneath them. The beast then huffed, blowing hot air into Kodya's face, ruffling his long brown hair.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, the silence only broken by Kodya’s loud heartbeat and breaths, lungs recovering from the fall. Then Kodya realized, with a jolt, the amount of danger he was in just laying there.

He scrambled backwards, propping himself up onto his arms and reached behind him for an arrow in the sheath that was slung over his back. But he grasped thin air, 'Блин!’ Kodya cussed in his head. The arrows had fallen and scattered out of the sheath after he was thrown back. He tried reaching them but they were too out of reach.

But he still had his sword! The knight’s hand flew to his waist, pulling out the double edged sword. But, to his dismay, the beast swatted the sword out his hand with it’s long tail. ‘I have a knife, I can use that to get in between it’s scales,’ But, he realized quickly enough, that he couldn't reach his leg in time and pull out the knife and thrust it into the dragon’s underbelly

Kodya gulped—fear and helplessness pooling into his heart—this was where he was going to die. He closed his eyes, waiting for the burn of fire, slice of a claw, or a maw full of teeth biting through his flesh and bones.

It never came. What was it waiting for, was this beast not as malevolent as it’s kin? He then heard a thump, and he peeked open one of his eyes, seeing the dragon was still there but it had changed positions. Instead of looming over him, it was now sitting on its haunches observing Kodya from a distance. The winged beast growled when it saw he had his eye open, immediately rising into an attacking form. So he closed his eye and the growling stopped as he heard that thump again. 'Why isn’t it attacking me and killing me yet? Is it toying with me? What is wrong with this dragon?' 

Kodya was puzzled, this dragon was certainly an odd one, usually dragons would’ve attacked a human right away. But this one didn’t. Perhaps it was observing him for a better way to kill him than just the simple fire or tooth and claw. Or maybe it didn’t want to kill him. Then what about the rumors that said this dragon killed the adventurers that came here? Did it just observe them and then leave them to rot away? Kodya shook his head, free of the thought. That was torture to think about, why would a dragon do that? That was preposterous, right? ...Right?


End file.
